


You Call Me a Liar, You Call Me So Innocent

by reversecow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Retail AU, this is nasty filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversecow/pseuds/reversecow
Summary: “Do you think he would like that? That kind of dynamic?” Ashton asks him, his tone casual as ever.“Dynamic…” Michael breathes out.“Power dynamic,” Ashton clarifies, starting to walk slowly towards Michael. Michael feels his own breathing become more unsteady as Ashton approaches him, waiting with anticipation for Ashton to do something, not sure what it’s going to be.“Some people might appreciate it, is all,” Ashton explains, “Some people like when their partner can take charge, don’t they? They like to be taken care of.”------Michael gets a job at Party City. Calling his hot new boss daddy along with the rest of his coworkers is a fun joke, until it stops being a joke.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	You Call Me a Liar, You Call Me So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ryan for coming up with this concept with me and being my beta.  
Title from Fire That Burns by Circa Waves.

Michael wipes his sweaty hands on his new black work polo, studying the boy in front of him that's looking back at Michael with a furrowed brow as if trying to remember something. His nametag, which reads ‘Calum (Asst. Manager)’ underneath the colorful Party City logo is slightly crooked and Michael resists the urge to reach out and straighten it. 

“So, that’s pretty much everything, really, I think” Calum muses, “You got your locker, got your uniform, you met Jack and Alex, and I’ll get you started on register training in a minute, I just have to pee first,” he finishes, pushing his curly dark brown hair off his forehead and smiling at Michael pleasantly. He seems like the kind of person who smiles easily and Michael finds himself smiling back. 

“Okay. Would you mind showing me?” Michael asks politely, thinking it’s very possible that whatever Calum seemed to think he’d forgotten was to show Michael where the bathroom was. 

“What?” Calum stares at him with a blank, puzzled and almost hesitant expression and Michael coughs and his face reddens a bit when he realizes how me must have sounded. 

“Where the bathroom is, I mean,” he clarifies and Calum barks out a laugh at that. 

“Fuck, dude, I really thought that was gonna get weird for a sec. I totally forgot that, didn’t I? Come with me, it’s past Ashton’s office down the hall.” 

Dan, the regional manager, had mentioned the name Ashton when Michael had interviewed with him the previous week, but Michael had yet to meet him. He follows Calum as he starts making his way down the hall past the lockers, stumbling slightly over a few errant boxes of crepe paper. 

Calum turns to address him while he continues to walk, “Actually, we can pop in for a sec and say hi. He’s been crazy busy with trying to cancel this huge order of golden plastic 50th anniversary plates that someone accidentally placed.”

“Are you sure?” Michael asks, "I don’t want to bug him.” For some reason, the idea of Ashton remaining so mysterious in Michael’s mind had turned him into a bit of an enigma and he found himself feeling a little nervous at the prospect of introducing himself, especially if Ashton was enduring a stressful plate related incident at the time. 

Calum shakes his head at Michael’s protests. “Nah, he needs to meet you anyways, he won’t mind, I promise. As bosses go, he’s super chill.” As soon as he finishes his sentence, Calum stops abruptly at a closed door and raises both fists, pummeling the door hard with both hands until a loud ‘ _ Fuck OFF, Cal _ ’ echoes from inside the office. Calum takes this as an invitation for entry and turns the handle, strolling into the room and beckoning Michael along with him. 

As soon as Michael peeks over Calum’s broad shoulder and gets a clear view of the desk, he chastises himself for ever wanting to spend more time apart from Ashton, who, simply put, is eye candy. His curly light brown hair is shiny but messy, his jawline is sharp and defined, and he’s looking at Calum with an expression of distaste and annoyance, his pretty full lips in a pout and his hazel eyes narrowed. 

Calum ignores his glare, “Hey Ash, how goes the cancellation?” he asks cheerily. 

“Oh _ , great,”  _ Ashton responds, lowering the phone he had pressed to his ear. ”I’ve been on hold for 42 minutes. Why the fuck would you order so many plates??” 

“I was under the impression they were individuals, not packs,” Calum says, waving a hand in the air as if waving away Ashton’s irritation. “Anyways, this is Michael, the new hire Dan got us.” 

At that, Ashton seems to notice Michael for the first time, his eyes flicking to where Michael is standing behind Calum, and he clears his throat, hastily sitting up straighter in his chair and smiling at Michael in welcome. 

Calum continues talking without giving Ashton a chance to introduce himself, “We’re on our way to the bathroom, not to do anything together because that would be weird. Michael, this is Ashton, the manager. But we all call him daddy, because he takes care of us and he’s so strong and capable.” 

Ashton rolls his eyes and snorts, deflating in his chair a little, “But must we all?” he mutters, and Michael takes a moment to appreciate how his muscles flex under his work shirt when he leans forward and grabs a paper clip to throw at Calum. 

Calum dodges it gracefully and it hits Michael square on the forehead. Ashton stares at him with a horrified expression, his mouth gaping as he shakes his head slowly, “Oh my god, oh no, I’m so sorry, fuck, I would never-”

Calum interrupts, “But you  _ did.  _ That’s your sixth count of employee abuse this week, Ashton. And poor Michael here has barely even started yet. For  _ shame _ .”

“That’s not true, Calum. Michael, I promise I would never do that on purpose, I’m so sorry, if you need a band aid I have some in my desk, I think they’re Dragon Ball Z themed but I can get a regular one from the bathroom,-”

Michael cuts him off in pity, “It’s really okay, I didn’t actually feel it. It’s a paper clip, I‘m not, like, bleeding.”

Ashton still looks distressed but ceases his dig through his drawers for first aid supplies, his face red and the phone next to him still humming generic hold music through the speakers. 

“If I did need a band aid, though, I’d probably take the Dragon Ball Z themed one. Fucking loved that show growing up, I still watch the reruns sometimes,” Michael says.

Ashton looks at him with something akin to starry-eyed awe in his eyes. “I had to order them on Amazon. They didn’t have them in stores.” 

Calum coughs, “Anyways! We gotta go, good luck with the plates. Bye daddy!” he starts ushering Michael out of the office and Michael waves at Ashton while they exit. 

“Bye, daddy,” he echoes Calum and the already pink blush on Ashton’s cheeks goes fire engine red while he clears his throat and nods at Michael in response before turning to flip Calum off. 

“Fuck you, Cal, 44 minutes,” he whines as Calum closes the door. 

————————————--

The next day, Michael feels aimless. He’s been wandering the aisles for the last half hour, touching things and pretending to restock. It’s not his fault, really, he just hasn’t seen Ashton for a while and he’s got no directions for what to do with his time. It’s beginning to feel like he’s being avoided, but he knows Ashton has no be more professional than that. At least, that’s what he thinks until Ashton turns the corner into the aisle where Michael is pretending to sort already sorted balloons by color and promptly turns on his heel and heads the other direction. 

Michael frowns and replays yesterday in his head again. He doesn’t think he did anything particularly offensive, at least nothing that would make Ashton want to start running in the other direction the second he laid eyes on Michael. He makes a mental note to ask Calum if Ashton mentioned anything about him after the paper clip incident. 

———————————————-

His opportunity comes at lunch, when five minutes after he’s sat down with his sandwich at the breakroom table, Calum waltzes in and takes a seat next to him. 

“So, Halloween. How ready are you?” Calum asks him, licking the frosting off a cupcake he’s dug out of a paper bag from the counter. Michael watches as he also fishes a Milky Way bar and a packet of gummy bears out of the bag. Michael raises an eyebrow.

“Looks like Halloween already happened for you, bro. Is that your whole lunch?” he asks skeptically. 

Calum rolls his eyes. “No, of course not. I also have this,” he waves a pizza lunchable in Michael’s face and unwraps it, going for the crunch bar first and popping half of it in his mouth. 

“How ready do I need to be?” Michael answers his earlier question, deciding to ignore Calum’s disastrous eating habits. 

Calum looks up from his sugar with wide eyes. “Oh god, very. It’s the spookiest time of the year, and not because of the ghosts and goblins. Last year a soccer mom tried to punch Alex in the teeth because we didn’t have a Little Bo Peep costume in a child’s size medium.” 

Michael whistles lowly, “Jesus.”

“Yeah, it gets brutal out there,” Calum continues, “Ashton gets so stressed, too. He lives off coffee and nerves during October, you just wait.”

Just then, Ashton walks in, making a beeline for the coffee maker, seemingly lost in his own head. 

“Daddy!” Calum exclaims loudly around the chocolate in his mouth, making Ashton jump a foot in the air. “Was just telling Michael about your October blues. What can he expect from Halloween this year?”

Michael smiles, “Yeah daddy, what can I expect?”

Ashton clears his throat “Oh, um. We’ll need to hire some extra staff. And it does get kind of crazy.” He bites his lip, “Not too crazy, though! And we’ll all help you, don’t worry about that. But yeah, a little crazy.”

Michael nods, “I’m sure you handle things well, though.”

Ashton turns a bit red at that, “I try.”

Calum makes a noise between a wheeze and a snort, looking between Michael and Ashton with amusement in his eyes. 

Ashton glares at Calum, “Anyways! Gotta go!” He starts shuffling backwards, “Um, good to see you, Michael. Like, good to see you eating lunch. That’s important.” He nods to himself, “Stay alive, you know? Love you!” His eyes go wide, “Fuck, no I don’t. That’s so weird. You seem great, though! He walks backwards quicker, “Sorry. Bye,” He mumbles as he disappears into the hallway without his coffee. 

Michael stares after him, “Right.”

“What a freak,” Calum chuckles, popping a gummy bear in his mouth.

“Hey, did I do anything to upset him the other day?” Michael asks. 

“Ashton? Nah, not at all, he’s just weird sometimes,” Calum says. 

“Are you sure?” Michael presses, “I feel like he’s avoiding me on the floor.” 

Calum shakes his head, laughing a little bit, “You definitely didn't upset him.” He leans in conspiratorially, “You’ll see in time, my little blond friend. All will be clear.” He whispers. He stands up, dusting cupcake crumbs off his polo. “See you back out there!” He says cheerily as he dumps the pizza part of his lunchable in the trash. 

Michael watches him go, more confused than ever.

  
  
  


——————————————-

  
  


“What happens if you type in BAC?” Alex asks. He’s standing next to Michael at the register, both of them occasionally glancing up at the empty store for signs of movement. It’s been dead for over fifteen minutes now and the two of them have taken to typing in random letter sequences into the sale screen and seeing what comes up. 

“Bacardi?” Michael answers him. “Oh, these look like little paper rum bottles. Why would you ever want that?”

“People choose weird themes sometimes, bro. Try…. DEC.”

Michael gives him a slightly withering stare,“That’s literally the beginning of the word decoration, where do you think we are?”

Alex taps his nose at Michael as if he’s wise for realizing this. “Shit, you’re right…...okay try EXT.” 

Michael types the letters in and hits enter. He watches the screen flash a few times before going completely blank. “Alex…” he mutters, biting his lip nervously. Alex makes a confused little noise. “Wait, where’d it go?” he asks Michael.

“I think I just exited everything,” Michael says, a hint of panic entering his voice. It’s only the beginning of his second week at this job and he’s already royally fucked it over. 

“Are you serious?” Alex asks him. 

Michael scoffs, “No, I’m kidding. The screen is blank but I’m kidding.” He tugs on his hair a little, “Could you call Ashton over?” He could easily do it himself, but he figures it would be best for Alex to explain the situation, just in case Calum was wrong and Ashton does have some odd immediate grudge against him, in which case he could, in this situation, wind up being immediately fired and homeless by Monday. Michael watches as Alex clears his throat and brings his headset up to his mouth. 

“Daddy, come in, I repeat, daddy, come in,” he says in a playfully deep voice. 

It takes about twenty seconds before they hear Ashton’s voice reply through the speaker, grainy and tinny, “if you ever say that again, I’ll make you stand outside in the Barney costume and hand out coupons. On my way.”

They wait for a minute, tails between their legs, until Ashton rounds the corner and heads towards them. He nods at Michael and raises his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation at being summoned. Alex proves to be no help at all, gesturing to Michael, Vanna White style, until Michael chokes out a small, “Hey, so I accidentally closed the program.”

Ashton cocks his head to the side and widens his eyes, “What, the whole thing?”

Michael lowers his gaze to the floor, bracing himself to be yelled at or at least hit with a cripplingly passive aggressive talking to, “Yeah.”

He hears Ashton exhale, but he doesn’t sound exasperated. “That’s actually fine, it saves automatically, no big deal. I thought you guys actually did something bad for a second.” He reaches over and starts to reboot the program and Michael lets himself breathe a little more easily. 

He clears his throat a little bit and looks over to Ashton, who’s hitting a new key every few seconds, looking bored as if he’s done this a thousand times before. “Sorry,” he offers. “Thanks for helping us, we were being stupid.”

Ashton smiles a bit, looking a Michael with a kind expression. “Not at all,” he says, and Michael is pleased to find that for the first time in over a week, Ashton doesn’t seem frazzled and stressed whilst looking at him. “I’ve done this so many times, you did nothing wrong. You’ve actually been doing a wonderful job here, I’m, uh, very impressed by you so far, you know.” 

Michael feels himself go a little pink at the compliment, shrugging a little before he thanks Ashton, who keeps looking at him, a soft smile on his face. 

Alex yawns loudly behind the two of them. “Can always count on daddy to get us out of trouble,” he says loudly. 

“Thanks, daddy,” Michael joins in, and he watches Ashton go bright red before he quickly stands up and looks up and to the left, where absolutely nothing is happening. 

“Oh. Yeah, well, no problem. Do you hear that? I think Calum got stuck,” Ashton says quickly, turning on his heel and starting to walk away from the registers. 

“What?” Alex asks, “Stuck in what? Like literally stuck in something?”

Ashton nods fervently, “Yeah, he’s definitely stuck, he can’t move, I have to go.”

He trips over a box of tinsel as he leaves, cursing lowly and kicking it before jogging away.

Michael watches him leave before turning to Alex,”You know, he’s really nice and all but that guy could use a drink. He’s way too tense. That was bizarre.”

Alex nods, “The thing is, he’s not usually like that at all, actually, it’s been a weird few days to be honest.”

“Huh,” Michael muses. He doesn’t have much time to ponder Ashton and his mood before his thoughts are interrupted by Alex.

“Okay, try GRE next.”

  
  
  


————————————--

  
  
  


It’s after hours and Michael has been trying desperately to attach two parts of a Star Wars mask display for a good five minutes now. “Nowhere,” he mumbles to himself. “Absolutely nowhere in my job description did it mention crippling manual labor in the dark.” 

He hears a chuckle from behind him and cranes his neck to look at Ashton, who’s watching him with arms crossed and a bemused look on his face, “Is that what you’d call an extra hour of Halloween display setup? Crippling manual labor?” Ashton asks. 

Michael frowns, pointedly ignoring Jack and Calum across the store, who are easily assembling their own displays with minimal effort. 

“You know,” he tells Ashton, “It’s impolite to stare at someone while they’re struggling so hard. I’m at my lowest point here.”

Ashton giggles. “Sorry, I didn’t want to butt in and take over, you look so determined.”

Michael shakes his head, “Looks can be deceiving, I was about to give up when you arrived but seeing as you’re my boss, I’m putting on a brave face and soldiering on.”

Ashton raises an eyebrow, “It’s literally just looping one piece of metal through the other.”

“That’s fine for you to say, you have like, arm muscles and stuff,” Michael scoffs, “I’m all squish, no squash.”

Ashton furrows his eyebrows, “What?”

“It made sense in my head,” Michael says, “I think the strain of this project has made me delusional.” 

“You want me to take over?” Ashton offers. 

“Please,” Michael nods, stepping back from the display gratefully, and watches as Ashton loops the piece through with ease.

“Someday I’ll start working out. Thanks, daddy,” Michael yawns. 

Ashton goes a little tense suddenly. “Um, yep.” He wipes his hands on his shirt. “Gotta go help Calum and Jack. They need me.”

Michael glances over at Calum and Jack, who still seem to be doing just fine. “They look like they have it covered, honestly, I think they-”

“No, they don’t, they’re struggling” Ashton cuts him off, starting to walk away, in the opposite direction of Jack and Calum, “I also have to call someone important.”

“Oh, okay,” Michael replies, confused and a little disappointed. This was the most normal interaction he’s had with Ashton so far since he started here, and somewhere along the way he seems to have ruined it. He watches as Ashton walks away, replaying the conversation in his head, when something clicks. He huffs out a disbelieving little laugh and makes the decision to test his theory before the night’s over. 

——————————————--

They’re all gathering their things and locking up for the night when Michael decides to put his plan into motion. Ashton’s at the door, nodding at the other employees with a tired ‘night’ as they each walk out to their cars. He’s swinging his keys absentmindedly and he gives Michael, who’s made sure he’s the last beside Ashton to leave, a little smile as he approaches.

Michael smiles back and slows down when he reaches the door. “Thanks again for your help tonight, I really appreciate it.”

Ashton rubs the back of his neck and grins, “Of course, it’s my job to help.” He looks so genuine and at ease that Michael almost feels bad for what he’s about to do, but he also looks hot in his work polo, which is a rare trait, and Michael decides his next move is a necessary means to an end. 

He shuffles gracefully a little closer to Ashton, who looks mildly puzzled, and leans in close to his ear. “Goodnight,  _ daddy,”  _ he whispers and he hears Ashton’s breath hitch a little bit. He smirks and pulls away, cataloguing the redness in Ashton’s cheeks and the way his eyes are fixed on Michael’s forehead, deliberately not looking into his eyes. Bingo. 

He walks into the parking lot with a bit more sway in his hips than usual and when he looks back to the store, Ashton hasn’t moved from the doorway, his eyes locked on Michael. 

——————————————-

“So, just the one roommate?” Calum mumbles out while he sucks happily on a Twizzler, his feet propped up on a break room chair. 

“Huh?” Michael looks up from his phone where he’s reading a tweet Luke’s sent him about chinchillas. “Oh yeah, his name’s Luke. Known him forever.”

Calum nods, biting into the Twizzler finally and chewing slowly, “What’s he do?”

“He works at a donut shop on Lexington but he hates it there. His boss is a nightmare,” Michael says absentmindedly. 

“A  _ donut _ shop?” Calum looks positively starry eyed at this information. “Do you have a picture of him?”

Michael snorts. “Just picture a nervous, overgrown marshmallow with glittery eyeshadow and pigeon toes.”

Calum nods, “Hot. Hey, you could always have him swing by here and grab an app, we’re gonna need more people soon, anyways. I hate to help anyone escape a job at a donut shop, but you know, if his boss is that bad. Might be a lot though, working with your roommate?”

“I haven't gotten sick of him yet, bro. And it’s been 15 years of friendship. I might just do that,” Michael considers. 

Ashton walks in then, once again making a beeline for the coffee machine. Michael watches him, shifting in his chair a little, and bites into the peach he’s been holding since he sat down ten minutes ago. “Hey, daddy,” he says sweetly and he watches as Ashton jumps a little and clears his throat. He turns and waves a little, giving Michael a small strained smile. Michael smiles back angelically, slowly bringing his thumb up to his face where the juice has started running down his chin. He wipes the peach juice off his face and sucks his thumb slowly into his mouth, watching with satisfaction as the color drains from Ashton’s face and his eyes glaze over a little. 

“Ash. You need help making your coffee?” Calum asks loudly and Ashton makes a little choked noise, shaking his head. 

“No, of course not. What?” he asks defensively, turning around and busying himself with the disposable filters. 

Calum leans in and widens his eyes at Michael, whispering to him in an almost scolding tone, “Bro, you’re too much. You might kill him.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Michael retorts, feigning ignorance as he finishes his snack and throws his peach pit towards the trash. It lands a foot or so away onto the ground and he pouts and moves to pick it up

“Yeah, whatever, Kobe,” Calum rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Michael flips him off and then waves goodbye as he heads back out onto the floor. 

———————————————-

Michael could recognize Luke’s hyena laugh from a mile away. Usually though, it takes a while for Luke to warm up to people enough for that laugh to make an appearance, which is why Michael’s confused when a cackle breaks through the air while he’s stocking gold plastic forks on a Thursday evening. He peers around the corner at the register area and watches as Calum runs a hand through his hair, his smile a million watts and all his attention focused on Michael’s roommate, who’s clutching a paper bag in one of his neatly manicured hands, his other hand slapped over his mouth while he giggles helplessly. 

Calum says something and gestures at Luke’s hand and Michael almost coos as he watches them compare nail polish, Calum’s a dark, almost black, navy blue and Luke’s a bright red. It’s a cute picture and Michael is loathe to ruin it, but Luke most definitely has donuts in that bag and Michael skipped breakfast this morning. Which, honestly, was Luke’s fault since he used the last of the milk before he left for work in the morning. Michael’s not bitter about it at all. 

He rounds the corner. “Lukey, you left your vibe on the sofa again last night, please be more careful next time, we all have needs but honestly it’s getting ridiculous at this point,” he shakes his head, doing his best to look disappointed. 

Luke sputters and his face turns red as he looks at Calum, distraught, “He’s joking, I swear to god, Michael, that’s not funny, I just met this person and you already soiled my reputation-”

“Calum,” says Calum, who’s wearing an amused and almost fond expression, and hasn’t looked at Michael once since he appeared. 

“Calum,” Luke repeats softly. 

“Sorry, sweetness,” Michael says, and wraps his arms around Luke’s middle, clinging to him like a koala. “I love the new jacket, by the way.” He taps the lapel of Luke’s red leather jacket in appreciation. “Very Cyndi Lauper. Did you bring me donuts?”

Luke cuddles back instinctively, throwing an arm around Michael and nodding, “Yes, I brought you donuts,” he turns to Calum and adds, “There are extra in there, if you want one. Or two.”

Calum winks at him, “Thanks, sweetness.”

Luke’s face turns as red as his nails, “It’s Luke, actually.”

Calum shrugs, “Could have fooled me. Sweetness fits you pretty well.”

Michael snorts, “Very suave.”

He nuzzles into Luke’s jacket a bit and startles a little when he hears a blunt voice from behind them. 

“Who are you?” 

Michael detaches himself from Luke and turns around to see Ashton standing, arms crossed and eyes boring into the back of Luke’s head. Luke clumsily turns on his glittery heel and gives Ashton a little wave in greeting.

“Oh, hi, I’m Luke!” he greets Ashton pleasantly. 

“Luke,” Ashton repeats flatly.

“Luke,” Michael confirms.

“Luke,” Calum says dreamily. 

Luke looks a bit uncomfortable. “Yeah, um, Michael’s roommate? I just stopped by to say hi. I brought donuts, too,” he offers, lifting up his paper bag meekly. 

Ashton brightens a bit. “Roommate! Cool, nice to meet you!” he looks less wary and a little more relaxed, eyeing the bag in Luke’s hand with a bit of interest. 

Luke smiles at him, “Yeah, Mikey actually mentioned you might be in need of some holiday help and I thought I might pick up an application, I kind of hate my job right now.”

Ashton nods enthusiastically, “We are in need! I’ll run and grab you one, hang on a sec,” he starts to walk towards his office and Michael wraps his arms back around Luke, sighing before calling out to Ashton as he leaves. 

“Thanks, daddy,” he chirps out, and Ashton looks back to find him snuggled up into Luke, looking up at Ashton through his eyelashes innocently.

“Mhm, h- hold on, be back right. Right back,” Ashton manages. He stumbles a little over his own feet as he leaves. 

Luke gives Michael a little swat on the shoulder once Ashton’s out of earshot, “Michael, that’s mean. The poor man.”

Calum giggles, “I know, he’s been putting poor Ashton through torture for days. He’s on the verge of an aneurysm.”

“He’s always been a tease, haven’t you, Mikey?” Luke ruffles his hair fondly and Michael gives him a wounded look akin to a disgruntled lion cub, smoothing his hair down. 

“Excuse you! I’m simply calling him the same nickname as everyone else. Sorry for trying to fit in at my new job,” he retorts. 

“It’s not the same and you know it,” Calum says, giving him a pointed look.

Michael shrugs, “I really have no idea what you mean. Anything with sprinkles, Lukey?”

  
  


————————————————-

  
  


When Michael’s shift is finally over, he stops by Ashton’s office as usual to drop off his drawer. Normally Ashton isn’t there and he leaves it on the desk, but today, Ashtn’s sat in his desk chair. He straightens up in his chair when he sees Michael but keeps shuffling the papers on his desk. 

“Hey, shift’s over and i brought you my drawer,” Michael tells him. 

Ashton seems preoccupied and he gives Michael a single nod before saying, “Thanks, set it right there.” He points at an empty spot on his desk and Michael puts his drawer down, turning to leave and let Ashton get back to work. He makes it to the door before Ashton speaks again. 

“Hey, Michael.”

Michael smiles in spite of himself but wipes it off his face quickly before turning around, an innocent look on his face. “Yeah?”

Ashton pauses. “If, um. If Luke were to apply here and I hired him, would there be any sort of conflict of interest there? Would you feel comfortable working with him?”

Michael considers for a moment, “Why, is there a company policy against coworkers dating?”

Ashton seems to deflate a little at that and Michael feels bad, but he does want an answer to his question. “No, actually, nothing at all,” Ashton says. “I just thought maybe I'd ask you in case there was any reason you might have to um, not want him here, like maybe it would just be weird for you, since you’re already an employee I thought I should prioritize you, check first, you kn-”

“We’re not dating,” Michael interrupts him. Ashton stops his train of thought abruptly, his hands frozen where he was aggressively organizing a stack of papers in front of him. 

“You- oh. You’re not?” he asks. 

Michael shakes his head, smirking a little. “Nope, just friends. I was just curious about the policy, is all.”

“Oh. No policy,” Ashton confirms. 

Michael cocks his hip out a bit, leaning against the door frame. “Interesting. Well, nope, not dating. You’ve got nothing to worry about, daddy.”

Ashton clears his throat and Michael furrows his brow, “Do you need a cough drop?” Ashton shakes his head. Michael gives him a sunny smile and turns to leave but stops himself. 

“You know, if I’m being honest, I love Luke but he’s too soft for me. He could never put me in my place the way I’d want him to, you know? I like a little more...hmm…control than he could give me, do you know what I mean?”

Ashton’s knuckles are as white as the papers he’s holding and he doesn’t move an inch. Michael taps on the doorframe twice as a goodbye and leaves the office. As he’s walking down the hallway he hears a crash come from Ashton’s office and the sound of coins rattling on the floor. Michael keeps walking, trying to ignore the little twist he feels in his gut when he imagines Ashton taking that aggression out on him. 

  
  


—————————————————-

  
  


Luke gets hired. He’s ecstatic, and gives the donut shop no less than three days notice before leaving for good. Normally Michael would chastise him for this but he was so miserable before that it’s hard to drum up sympathy for Luke’s ex boss. 

Today is Luke’s first day and he’s shadowing Calum, who is visibly pleased with the arrangement, using Luke’s training as an excuse to flirt with him every chance he gets. It’s incredibly unprofessional and Michael should feel protective over Luke and his new job opportunity, but Luke is  _ loving _ it, preening under Calum’s attention and giggling at every other word that comes out of his mouth. 

Luke is, in fact, loving it so much that Michael decides to help him out a bit.

“Hey, Lukey,” he calls out from an aisle over. 

It takes a second but he hears Luke’s voice, breathless from giggling, “Yeah, Mikey?”

Michael pokes his head around the corner and looks at Luke and Calum, who are standing far too close together, and feigns a frown. “I just realized I can’t drive you home tonight.”

“What?” Luke asks him, confused. He’s right to be confused, Michael had driven them both to work that day. “How am I supposed to get home? The busses stop running at seven today! Why can’t you take me?” Luke asks, chewing nervously at his pinky nail. 

“Sorry, honey, I promised Ashton I’d get rid of a bunch of boxes for him and my car is absolutely full. No room for a Luke,” Michael says regretfully.

Calum looks confused now, too, and he seems like he’s about to intervene and call bullshit on Michael’s lame excuse, but Michael holds up a finger before he can talk and ruin what he knows Calum will thank him for in a moment.

“But!” he says, as if just realizing something. “Calum drives home the same way, don’t you, Cal?” 

Calum closes his mouth and a look of understanding dawns on his face before he nods enthusiastically and turns to Luke, “I do! I could totally give you a ride, if you want?”

Luke’s eyes widen, “Really? I don’t want to inconvenience you, I could walk home.”

Michael rolls his eyes and Calum, luckily, persists. “Don’t be silly, I’m driving you home,” he says cheerfully. “Hey, you wanna get some pie on the way back? I feel like pie.”

Michael ducks back into the other aisle, smiling to himself as he hears Luke tell Calum shyly how much he loves pie. 

  
  


——————————————

  
  


“I’m so sorry ma’am, this is unusual, it’s not supposed to do this,” Michael laughs nervously as he tries to scan her sombrero again. The scanner doesn’t cooperate, making a high pitched noise Michae’s never heard before today and the lady raises her eyebrows at him.

“Just one moment, ma’am,” he smiles politely at her and then yells over his shoulder, “Hey! Ashton! It’s making a weird beepy noise!” 

Ashton looks over from where he’s whispering with Calum in a nearby aisle and frowns at Michael, “Beepy noise?” He starts making his way over to Michael and Calum whispers something to him as he goes that makes Ashton flip him off as he leaves, shaking his head in exasperation. 

“Lemme see,” he says when he reaches the register. He tries to scan the tag and the scanner makes the same noise. He sighs. “It’s been set down off the charger, I’ll tell Alex to keep it in place next time. Here, you can enter in the barcode in this box manually if that ever happens again.” Michael watches him finish up the transaction and bags up the customer’s items for him, giving her a cheery wave goodbye when she heads out.

“All good?” Ashton asks him, once he makes sure the scanner is back in place and charging. 

“Yup! Thanks, daddy,” Michael says sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes at Ashton. To his surprise, Ashton doesn’t seem flustered or choked up like he usually does. Instead, he passes behind Michael and squeezes his waist gently, leaning in to murmur into Michael’s ear, “Any time.”

Michael doesn’t mean to whimper at that, but it’s so unexpected and Ashton’s voice is so deep and velvety that he can’t hold it in. This time it’s Ashton’s turn to smirk and he does, looking at Michael with an expression far too cocky for Michael’s liking.

“Look like a lost little kitten, Mikey. Are you feeling okay?” he asks, faux concern dripping from his voice. 

Michael nods mutely. Ashton’s smirk doesn’t leave his face as he walks away, leaving Michael in the register area alone without tripping over anything at all.

Michael’s mind is spinning a bit, completely thrown off at the prospect of Ashton playing his game right back. He’s not sure what’s changed in Ashton’s mind, but if today means he’s going to start giving Michael a run for his money, Michael’s going to have to step up his game. He shakes his head a little bit and bites his lip, looking up from the register to see Calum grinning at him. ‘ _ What’,  _ he mouths at Calum, who just keeps grinning. Michael sticks his tongue out at him and turns his back to Calum, pretending to restock the receipt paper. 

  
  


————————————

  
  


Michael’s in the break room, eating his sixth peach this week, when Ashton finally walks in. 

“Hey,” he says as he walks towards the fridge. 

“Hey,” Michael says back. He stares at Ashton’s back in his polo for a second, admiring the way his muscles flex when he bends down to pick up an apple from the bottom drawer of the fridge. He’s just starting to think about what to say to make Ashton squirm when Ashton speaks. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, you know,” he says in a conversational tone. Michael’s hand freezes halfway through his mouth, juice dripping onto his lap from his hand. 

“What are you talking about?” he says, going for a breezy tone and failing miserably. 

Ashton smirks and tosses his apple from one hand to the other. He waits a moment before continuing, “You’re trying to set up Luke and Calum.”

Michael exhales, “Oh. I think it’s kinda cute, you don’t?”

Ashton considers him for a moment and shrugs, “I don’t know. Calum’s Luke’s boss, you know.”

Michael frowns, “Yeah, I guess he’s-”

Ashton cuts him off, “Do you think that’s appropriate? Dating your boss?”

Michael gulps, not exactly sure what Ashton’s angling at. “Um. I don’t know, I wasn’t really thinking about that.”

Ashton nods from where he’s leant against the fridge door, sizing Michael up. “It’s not against the rules, of course. We already talked about that, didn’t we?”

Michael nods dumbly, feeling a little hypnotized by the effortless way Ashton keeps tossing the apple from hand to hand, his long fingers catching it every time with ease. “Uh huh,” he manages to squeak out. 

“Do you think Luke would like that? That kind of dynamic?” Ashton asks him, his tone casual as ever. 

“Dynamic…” Michael breathes out. 

“Power dynamic,” Ashton clarifies, starting to walk slowly towards Michael. Michael feels his own breathing become more unsteady as Ashton approaches him, waiting with anticipation for Ashton to do something, not sure what it’s going to be. 

“Some people might appreciate it, is all,” Ashon explains, “Some people like when their partner can take charge, don’t they? They like to be taken care of.”

“Yeah, they do,” Michael agrees easily, looking up at Ashton from his chair, peach juice still staining his chin. 

“I’m not sure Luke is one of those people though, is he, kitten?” Ashton asks, tilting his head slightly while he looks down at Michael. 

Michael feels dazed and hot, and he’s trying to keep up with Ashton, trying to make sense of the words he’s saying but he just keeps staring at the way his mouth moves when he says them, keeps wondering how those lips would feel on him, all over him, “Oh, he’s, I don’t know, I don’t-”

“Shh.” Ashton stops him from speaking and crouches down so his eyes are level with Michael’s, who looks at him almost pleadingly, wanting for instruction, information, anything at all. Instead, Ashton just looks. Studies Michael’s face, eyes travelling from Michael’s own down to his nose, his lips, his chin. 

“You’ve got- can I?” Ashton asks. Michael nods, dazed. He has no idea what Ashton’s asking from him but he’d agree to pretty much anything at this point. 

Ashton reaches out carefully, running his thumb along Michael’s lower lip and right underneath, gathering the peach juice that’s there and sucks his own thumb into his mouth, keeping his eyes locked onto Michael’s the whole time. 

“Sweet,” he murmurs. 

Michael leans in a little, not even sure what he’s expecting but wanting more than anything to be closer to Ashton, but Ashton stands up and struts towards the door, calling out behind him as he goes, “See you back out there, kitten.”

For the first time since he’s met Ashton, Michael feels one hundred percent sure he’s playing a losing game. He just hopes Ashton’s prize is what he wants it to be. 

  
  


———————————————————

  
  


Michael is determined to get Ashton back. He’s not used to letting other people get under his skin, and that’s exactly what Ashton’ doing. Michael finds himself zoning out and staring at Ashton whenever he’s nearby, finds himself wondering what Ashton would do if he just walked up to him in his office and demanded Ashton hold him down and make him beg. That’s never been Michael’s style though.  _ He’s  _ the one who’s supposed to get under people’s skin, not the other way around. 

There’s a spiderman costume hanging from the tallest rack in the store room that Michael has promised a customer waiting up front, and despite him hopping up on his tippy toes, he’s just not quite tall enough to reach it. He musters up his most devastating pout and turns around to look at Ashton, who’s organizing a box of something or other a few yards away. 

“Daddy? His voice is candy sweet when he calls out to Ashton, and he’s happy when he sees Ashton’s shoulders tense a bit when he stops organizing and shakes his head a little bit. 

Ashton sighs, not turning around yet, “What’s up?”

“Could you reach this for me? I need you to use the claw thingy,” Michael says innocently, clasping his hands in front of himself and rocking a little on his toes,in a way he knows makes him look cute. Ashton makes his way over to the rack and uses the claw to get the right costume down. 

He keeps it in his hands, but looks at Michael, “Got it.”

“Thanks, daddy,” Michael whispers. 

Ashton leans in a little, ghosting his hand down Michael’s side to rest lightly on his hip. “Daddy’s got you, baby,” he whispers back. 

Michael’s legs go a bit wobbly at that, and he hardly even cares that he’s letting Ashton get to him, only cares that Ashton smells amazing and his hand feels so big on him and his gaze is so strong. Michael leans even closer to him, deciding it wouldn’t be too unprofessional for him to make out with Ashton in the store room while they’re both on the clock, he could handle whatever fallout that would entail, when Ashton drops the costume into his arms and backs up a few steps.

“Better run off now, kitty. They’re waiting on you, aren’t they?”

Michael snaps out of his daydream and looks down at the costume in his hands, nodding miserably at Ashton, whose expression is painfully neutral as Michael stumbles out of the back. 

———————————————-

Michael’s at the balloon station, inflating a bunch of 50th anniversary balloons for a sweet old couple, when Ashton catches his eye from across the store. He crosses his arms and leans against a display of party poppers. He winks at Michael and raises his eyebrows. His biceps flex and Michael finds himself zoning out a little, his eyes fixated on Ashton and he nearly jumps ten feet in the air when the balloon in his hands bursts with a loud  _ pop.  _

“Sorry, so sorry,” he apologizes to the couple who just waves him off kindly. He grabs a new balloon to fill up and glances back at Ashton, who’s smirking and shaking his head. Michael pointedly looks down so he can focus on the task at hand, his hands a little unsteady. 

——————————————--

Michael’s setting up a display of sexy cat costumes when Ashton walks by him, his eyes glued to his phone. He’s wrapping up a break and Michael seizes his opportunity, dropping a collar purposefully in front of Ashton as he approaches. He drops to the ground, on his knees, and looks up at Ashton with an expression of pure innocence.

“Oops,  _ sorry _ daddy,” he says coyly. 

Ashton looks pained for a moment, gazing down at Michael on his knees with the leather collar in his hands, and he slips his phone into his back pocket. He reaches down, wrapping his arms around Michaels’ firmly and dragging him to his feet with very minimal effort. Michael squeaks as he’s hauled up and falls into Ashton’s chest. Ashton lets him rest there for a moment before pushing him back gently, helping him even out his footing.

He studies Michael for a moment, eyes running down his body to the collar still in his hands. 

“Careful kitten,” he warns. “You’ll hurt your pretty knees dropping down so quickly like that.”

Michael nods and Ashton starts walking away, then pauses, almost at the hallway entrance. 

“Hey Mikey,” he calls back. “You’re still okay with extending your shift a half hour to train on closing with me, yeah?”

Michael nods emphatically, placing the collar carefully where it’s meant to go on the shelf. “You got it.”

He’s tired of waiting for Ashton to win, or lose, or whatever he’s going to end up doing, Michael decides. Tonight, he’s going to seduce Ashton Irwin. 

——————————————--

“Okay, so you want to enter coins first, once you hit this button it'll take you to a menu screen where you fill in the cash amounts for the day, see?” Ashton explains. He’s stood in front of the register and Michael is sat on the counter next to him, his legs dangling aimlessly. 

“Mhmm,” He scoots a little closer to the register and pretends to watch Ashton enter coin amounts. Ashton raises an eyebrow at him.

“Can’t see very well, sorry,” Michael explains, and it’s not a total lie. Ashton had turned the track lights off before gesturing for Michael to come watch him count, the usual fluorescent glow gone from the store, replaced with a dim, comfortable light. 

“And then um, there’s a toolbar here on the side, see?” Ashton continues, “You want to click on that and it gives you a few options.”

Michael is fiddling with a button on Ashton’s polo now, and he hums in acknowledgement, looking up at Ashton through his long eyelashes. Ashton is very pointedly not looking at him, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him, but Michael can hear his breathing quicken every time Michael’s fingers graze against his chest ever so slightly, teasing the warm skin occasionally. 

“What next, daddy?” he asks quietly. 

“You just,” Ashton takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes for a second before shaking his head a little and returning his gaze to the register screen. “You hit this one, see?”

“I see it,” Michael whispers. “Thank you for teaching me, daddy,” he runs a hand down Ashton’s bicep slowly, stopping at his wrist to rub gently against the skin there with his thumb. 

Ashton lets out a pained noise and suddenly slams the register shut, his breathing a little heavy. He runs his hands through his hair slowly and then braces himself against the counter, gripping the edge hard and looking down. “Kitten,” he says, and his tone is low, uneven and breathy, and Michael whimpers a little when he hears it. 

He bites his thumbnail, trying his best to act guiltless. “Yes?”

“Are you being good for daddy?” Ashton asks him slowly. 

Michael gulps, unsure of how to answer, “I- I’m trying to, I just want-”

“I know what you want, you little slut,” Ashton cuts him off, finally raising his head to look at Michael. His eyes are dark and his expression is hard, and Michael loses his breath when Ashton raises up to his full height and crowds himself between Michaels thighs where he’s still sat on the counter. “I think the whole staff knows what you want, you’re not very subtle, are you?”

Michael blinks, feeling dazed already at the heat of Ashton’s eyes on him, finally paying attention to him, finally close to him, “I just, I wanted to-”

“Tease me? Hm? Make me desperate for you?” Ashton asks, and he pitches forward suddenly, burying his face in Michael’s neck and mouthing at the skin at his pulse point. “Make me go out of my mind, til I had no choice but to bend you over this counter and fuck out all my frustration, make you mine?”

“ _ Please _ , please, please,” Michael whines. He feels lust drunk, almost dizzy with want, and his cock twitches where it’s almost fully hard already in his work pants. God, he’s at  _ work,  _ and he could care less, could care less about anything that’s happening right now if it doesn’t involve Ashton’s lips on his neck. 

“See, kitty,” Ashton growls into his shoulder, “I don’t think I’m the desperate one here.” Michael nods in agreement. “No, I don’t think I am.” He pauses and straightens up and Michael whines a bit at the loss of warmth. “You know what I also don’t think?” Michael tilts his head, eyes fixed on Ashton’s mouth. Ashton reaches up and takes Michael’s chin in his hand, lifting his gaze to Ashton’s eyes, “I don’t think naughty boys who tease get what they want, do they? Maybe I should lock up and go home, hm? Maybe we go our separate ways tonight and I see you on Tuesday.”

Michael shakes his head in distress, already feeling seconds from crying at the thought of leaving tonight without having Ashton, being touched by him, “No, no, no, please daddy, I promise I didn't want to make you mad, didn’t mean to be such a tease, I just wanted, i just wanted-”

“Shh,” Ashton traces Michael’s mouth with his thumb, “What did you want, petal?”

Michael relaxes slightly at the pet name and swallows roughly, “Just wanted you to want me too, wanted to be yours,” he explains softly. “Wanted your attention, daddy, always just want your attention.”

Ashton exhales hard and leans in, finally kissing Michael, his mouth scorching and insistent, soothing almost, and Michael absolutely melts into it, mewling happily. Ashton’s hands fall to his waist and he grips tightly at the soft curve of Michael’s body. “Always have my attention, Mikey,” he mutters against Michael’s lips, “Can’t take my eyes off you, pretty little thing.”

Michael hums happily into his mouth and arches his back. Ashton pushes at him gently until he’s laying down on the counter and crawls over him, kissing him hard and keeping his grip on his hips constant. Michael sighs into his mouth and wraps a leg around Ashton’s waist, making helpless little noises every now and then. He feels hot and desperate for any touch at all, and he sobs into Ashton’s mouth when he grinds down against Michael, rubbing against his cock in a fleeting movement that has Michael seeing stars. 

“Please, please, daddy, I need,” he whines impatiently when Ashton doesn’t repeat the movement. 

Ashton moans quietly, kissing up Michael’s neck, “What is it, baby, I’ve got you, tell daddy what you need, anything you want.”

“ _ Please _ , need you to fuck me, need it so bad, think about it all the time,” Michael babbles, “Think about you holding me down, making me take it, ‘s gonna be so good.” 

Ashton curses and bears his hips down again, pressing his own dick against Michael’s through their pants and Michael can feel him, hard and hot and unrelenting and he sighs in anticipation. “ _ Fuck,  _ yeah, I’ll fuck you,” Ashton groans, “Fuck you so good, baby, gonna look so pretty, all full of my cock,” he grinds down harder, his breathing heavy and hot againt Michael’s cheek, “‘All you wanted this whole time, huh?”

Michael nods deliriously, moan after moan tumbling from his swollen lips every time Ashton presses their hips together, and he’s trying to help, trying to lift his hips up to roll them in sync with Ashton, but Ashton’s grip is so strong on his sides that all he can do is lie underneath him, taking what he can get. 

“Can’t do it here though, kitten, don’t have anything we can use,” Ashton tells him regretfully. 

Michael shakes his head and holds his hands over his eyes, blushing wildly. “ I have, in my bag,” he mumbles, barely audible. 

Ashton smirks at this, taking his hands from Michael’s hips and reaching up to uncover his face, kissing Michael deeply and biting his lip gently before he move back an inch or two. “What’s that, kitty?” He leans forward and kisses him again, “You put lube in your work bag?” Michael nods. “Condoms?” He nods again, face pink with embarrassment. Ashton leans in to press a kiss to the side of his neck, comforting and possessive. “God, you really needed it so bad, didn’t you, baby?”

Michael nods, “Did, I did, I really do.”

Ashton chuckles, lips still pressed to Michael’s neck, “Stocked up hoping daddy would give you his dick, hm? Probably didn’t care where or when, did you, Mikey? Could have dragged you into my office during lunch and fucked you against the wall, held you up on my cock, my hand over your mouth so Calum couldn’t hear you from the breakroom, begging for it.”

Michael chokes out a moan, “Mhm, mhm, would let you do it, daddy, want you to.”

Ashton lifts hand to stroke the side of Michael’s face, looking at him fondly, “Oh, I know you would, pretty baby, my good boy, aren’t you?”

Michael nods furiously. He’s Ashton’s good boy. Which is why he’s confused and instantly a little sad when Ashton pulls off of him, standing up and pulling Michael into a sitting position on the counter yet again. That is, until Ashton taps his hip and nods his head toward the breakroom, “Well? Go get your things.”

Michael trips over his feet on his way out and blushes like mad, running to grab lube and condom from his bag. He returns to find Ashton shirtless sitting on counter, his hand down his unzipped pants, slowly moving up and down. Michael whimpers at the sight, and Ashton jumps down from the counter, taking items and gently placing them on the counter behind him. He takes Michael in his arms and kisses him, deep and consuming and when he talks his voice sounds different, less teasing than before. 

“God, you’re so pretty, can’t believe I get to have you like this, can’t believe you’re letting me have you,” he whispers as he presses errant kisses along Michael’s jawline and over his cheek. 

“ _ Daddy,”  _ Michael pleads, and it’s all he can say in the moment, too preoccupied with how he feels to form a coherent thought. 

Ashton growls at this, squeezing his waist before bringing his hands to the hem of Michael’s shirt and tugging upward, lifting it off his body easily. He dives back in, kissing over Michael’s chest and sucking slightly at the pale skin by his collarbone. 

Michael is touching Ashton anywhere he can, and he feels greedy with it, running his hands over Ashton’s bare chest, squeezing at his toned arms, tracing the muscles in his back reverently before he starts to get impatient again and dips his hands under Ashton’s waistband, pushing slightly. Ashton nods against his chest and Michael pushes down harder, Ashton’s pants and underwear coming down easily in one go. His cock springs out, swollen and red at the tip, and Michael reaches down to grasp it in his hand, stroking him gently and feeling the weight of it in his grip. Ashton shudders against him.

“ _ Baby,  _ kitten, that’s my good boy, you’re so good,” he groans as Michael tugs at his cock, canting his hips into Michael’s hand. 

Ashton’s hands wander down to Michael’s waistband and he pushes his hands underneath Michael’s pants, groping his ass and making his underwear ride down slightly. Michael pushes back against his hands and Ashton reaches the front of his pants and unbuttons them , hastily tugging them down so Michael’s as naked as he is. Michael kicks them off his feet and Ashton immediately presses his whole body against Michael, rubbing his cock steadily against Michael’s as they kiss, fast and hot. 

Michael keens into his mouth every time the slick head of Ashton’s dick presses against his perfectly, and Ashton swallows his moans and his hands wander back to Michael’s naked ass, squeezing and playing with the cheeks, using it as leverage to grind Michael against him. His fingers slip over Michael’s hole and Michael shivers, his dick twitching violently where it’s leaking and throbbing between their bodies. Ashton keeps his hand where it is, stroking over Michael’s hole gently, playing with the skin around it and occasionally pressing against the muscle there with a hint of intent. 

“On the counter, lying down, baby,” Ashton eventually whispers, and Michael scrambles to obey him, hopping up quickly and settling onto his back. Ashton follows him and crouches over Michael, kissing across his chest and reaching for the lube he set on the counter earlier. He opens it and coats his ring finger. 

He leans down and kisses next to Michael’s ear before whispering, “You wanna get fucked, pretty boy?”

Michael nods very enthusiastically, spreading his legs wide open so Ashton can reach between them and rub against his hole with a slick finger, dipping in a couple times while he watches Michael squirm on the counter. Finally, he sinks his finger in slowly, down to the knuckle, and Michael pants quietly, mouth open and eyes shut tight at the sensation. 

“Look at you,” Ashton mutters as he pumps his finger steadily in and out of Michael. “My slutty little angel, aren't you?”

He teases at Michael’s hole with a second finger and Michael pushes back, moaning softly. Ashton pulls his finger out and coats the second with lube, too, this time pushing both into Michael at the same time, slow and steady. 

“ _ Oh, oh _ ,” Michael moans helplessly while he takes Ashton’s fingers, opening up for them easily. Ashton leans in to kiss him, stroking his free hand along Michael’s hip in a comforting manner. 

“Feel good, kitten?” he asks Michael. “You like daddy’s fingers filling you up?”

Michael nods but pouts, staring up at Ashton pleadingly. “Want your cock,” he whines, pushing back hard on Ashton’s fingers. 

Ashton slaps his hip lightly, “Greedy baby. Daddy just wants to take care of you, don't want to hurt you.” He slicks up a third finger and slowly fucks into Michael with all three, scissoring them apart, making Michael wet and open and needy for him. 

“Sorry, daddy,” Michael manage through heavy breaths. 

Ashton leans in to kiss him, “My baby,” he murmurs against Michael’s lips, “You’ve been waiting for so long, haven't you?”

Michael nods and Ashton reaches the hand on Michael’s hip up to his mouth, pushing his thumb against Michael’s lips, kiss swollen and flushed the color of raspberries. “Sweet boy,” he praises, still fucking his fingers deep and hard into Michael. Michael eagerly takes Ashton’s thumb into his mouth and runs his tongue over the pad, suckling lightly and humming. Ashton curses and pulls his fingers from Michael’s hole with a wet noise, reaching for the condoms next to them and rolling one onto his hard cock, groaning low and desperate at the touch after being neglected for so long. 

“Gonna fuck you now, baby boy,” he tells Michael, pushing at his thighs slightly, bending them towards Michael’s chest so he can settle between them, rubbing the head of his cock against Michael’s wet, open entrance.

“ _ Please _ ,” Michael moans, his hole fluttering slightly where Ashton’s cockhead is teasing him, and he almost cries out in relief when Ashton pushes in, filling him up, hot and thick and perfect. 

“Fuck, oh, fuck,  _ fuck,”  _ Ashton curses, burying his words into Michael’s neck, when he stills inside of him, completely buried in his ass, his balls pressed against Michael’s cheeks. 

“ _ Daddy,”  _ Michael whimpers, overwhelmed. Ashton presses a kiss to his temple and then to his lips, holding himself up on his elbows as he starts to move inside Michael, slowly fucking his dick in and out of his hole, grinding in deep. 

“Baby, god, baby, you feel so good,” he breathes out, picking up his pace a little and fucking into Michael with determination, “Making daddy feel so good.”

Michael preens at his words, spreading his legs wider and gasping as Ashton hits his sweet spot. Ashton groans, his eyes fixed on Michael writhing underneath him, wearing an expression of pure bliss. 

“Fuck, you love this cock,” he grunts, pistoning his hips harder, fucking into Michael fast and rough as Michael mewls unrelentingly, meeting every thrust with a push of his own hips. “God. gonna fuck you every day, you want that, kitten?”

“Yeah, oh,  _ oh,”  _ Michael pleads, his body shaking against the counter. 

“Yeah, fuck, wanna keep you on my cock forever,” Ashton keeps talking, “You look so good, god baby, you’re gonna make me cum so hard.”

Michael sobs at that, “Wanna feel it, daddy, wanna feel you cum, need it.”

Ashton curses, “Yeah? Need daddy’s cum?”

Michael nods and Ashton reaches in between them to pump his cock in time with his thrusts, angling for the spot that makes Michael gasp and squirm every time. 

“Gonna give it to you, baby boy, so close, gonna fucking cum, shit, oh god,” Ashton moans brokenly. Michael hits his high first, slamming his hand down on the counter next to them and curling it into a fist, the other thrown over his eyes as he lets out a high pitched cry, spurting in between their bodies, his hips pushing back onto Ashton’s cock as he rides out his climax. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” Ashton curses, slamming his hips twice more into Michael and stilling there as his cock throbs and he cums hard, growling into Michael’s neck and squeezing posessively at his hips. 

He stays there for a moment after they’ve both come down, buried inside Michael until Michael squirms and makes an impatient noise and Ashton pulls out and rolls off of him to lie on the counter beside him. They lie there, catching their breath for a minute until Michael hears Ashton giggle next to him and rolls his head to the side. Ashton’s grinning at him and Michael raises a questioning eyebrow. Ashton reaches out to tuck a lock of hair fondly behind Michael’s ear before he speaks. 

“I think we forgot to clock out.”

——————————————-

  
  
  


Michael, Luke and Calum are sitting in the breakroom the next day, and Calum keeps shooting Michael suspicious looks.

“Why are you so smug?” he questions Michael. 

Michael smirks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do,” Luke rolls his eyes. “Guess,” he says to Calum and Calum looks confused. 

“That’s not fair! Tell me what happened, I’m your superior!” he whines around the cherry lollipop in his mouth. Michael just shrugs and smiles into his chicken teriyaki. Calum flips him off and grumpily fishes his phone out of his pocket to scroll through twitter. He looks up when Ashton enters the room and exits the app, placing his phone on the table and staring Ashton down.

“Ash, why is Michael so smug today?” he demands.

“No idea,” Ashton grins and crosses the room to where Michael’s sitting. He leans down and presses a kiss to Michael’s temple and then his cheek, “Why so smug, kitten?”

“Oh, god,” Calum wrinkles his nose. “Fuck off. That’s so weird.”

Michael giggles and looks up at Ashton with innocent eyes, “Sorry, daddy.”

“We get it, you’re gross and kinky,” Calum complains. “Can I eat in peace?”

”If you call that eating,” Michael retorts, and Calum sucks at his lollipop spitefully. 

It’s silent for a moment before Calum leans forward, studying Luke, who looks up at him and offers him a small smile. 

“Daddy?” Calum states plainly.

Luke chokes on his sandwich. “Um,” he coughs out, eyes watering slightly. 

Calum tilts his head, furrowing his brow. He sucks the lollipop into his mouth and blinks at Luke coquettishly. “ _ Daddy,”  _ he says in a sultry tone, and Luke’s face turns red as he looks to Ashton and Michael, his eyes silently asking for help. 

Calum shakes his head and leans back in his chair, shrugging. “Yeah, no, I’m not getting the appeal.”

“Good,” Luke mutters, his face beet red as Michael and Ashton laugh at him together.

Ashton’s laughter dies down and he starts to walk away, letting his hand linger on the back of Michael’s neck for a moment, and Michael mumbles a quiet  _ thank you  _ to whoever’s listening that they fit so perfectly together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are so so appreciated.


End file.
